A Night At The Royal Albert Hall
by Golden Suze
Summary: It's almost Christmas, Sandra arrives back in the UK with Max. She's determined to celebrate Christmas with her dearest friends Brian, Esther, Gerry and Steve. The four of them along with Sandra and Max, attend one of Andre Rieu's Festive concerts.
1. Chapter 1

**A Night at the Royal Albert Hall**

**Chapter 1**

With Christmas fast approaching, Sandra and Max were now back in the UK. He had thoughtfully bought them two tickets online for one of Andre Rieu's Christmas concert performances at the Royal Albert Hall.

The couple strolled through Heathrow together, hand in hand. The two of them looked so in love. "Oh it's good to be back" Sandra declared once they made their exit from the airport.

Her hair had grown half a length. Today she was now wearing a white festive jumper, blue denim jeans and red bubbly coat, to help keep her warm.

"Where would you like to visit first?" Max asked .

He was pleased to see her delighted and beautiful response, at being back in the UK. The tone of his French accent was certainly irresistibly sexy and pleasantly charming to listen to, this made Sandra realize just how lucky she was to have a very handsome boyfriend in Max.

"UCOS. I need to catch up with my boys." She responded. In a matter of minutes, they were able to catch a taxi outside the main entranceway of the airport's taxi bay.

"May I ask you? why UCOS? Wouldn't you rather us booking into one of the hotels first and then maybe grabbing something to eat instead. Then maybe later this afternoon, we could go there then." Max asked, out of curiosity.

"Actually I've got something important, I'd like to ask both Gerry and Steve." She hinted.

**xxxx**

"Sandra emailed me the other night, said her and Max are spending Christmas in London. According to her, his sister lives in Camden."

Out of the blue, Gerry had decided to broadcast this happy information. At least to him, he felt glad to hear from her. They hadn't kept in touch for over a month. So it seemed sensible enough, for one of them to email the other, especially what with Christmas coming up soon.

Steve soon cottoned on to the real reason behind why, his friend had suddenly decided to mention this now. "Oh and you just so happen to fancy the idea of inviting yourself to Max's sister house on Christmas Day, do you Gerry?"

"No, of course not. If you must know, I'm spending Christmas Day and Boxing Day at Paula's house, but then again I was thinking I could go and pop into Camden to visit Sandra while she and him are at Max's sister house on the 27th." Gerry said.

"Now why doesn't that surprise me to hear. No doubt you'll flirt for England, once you set your eyes on her. Let's just so hope, she knows what she's letting herself in for, eh pal." Steve curiously suggested.

Gerry knew exactly what sort of funny game, his outspoken Scottish friend was attempting to play with him and quite frankly he wasn't going to let him, get the upper hand because of it. "I should be saying the same for you too, well you do like flirting for Scotland, from what I've seen."

"Well at least I have all the charisma and the best chat up lines, that a woman maybe searching for in her dream man." Both men argued their case and seeing as nobody else was in the office at that moment. Decided to set one another a challenge.

However before the two of them got the chance devise a few, well thought out challenges for each other. Sandra walked in unexpectedly, and surprised her two friends. Although they both looked pleased to see her again, the fact that the two of them didn't even bother to get up from their chairs, made her wonder what was afoot in the office.

"Well is no one going to ask me, why I'm here, a couple days earlier than expected? Gerry? Steve?...Right who started it?"

"We haven't started anything...well to be honest, me and Steve are just getting bit too competitive, I guess that's all." Gerry told her.

He then got up from his chair and walked across the office, they gave each other an hug. "So how's things going with the War Crimes Squad? How many cases have you solved, while you've been there?"

She laughed to herself, she could tell he hadn't changed one bit since she left last year. He still had the annoying habit of asking too many questions, without thinking first. "Okay, one question at a time Gerry."

"Where's Max?" Steve asked.

"Oh he's booking us into Dorchester for a few nights, then we're going to be staying at his sister's house, from Christmas Eve to 2nd January." Today was the 20th, so Max was booking them into this hotel for the next four days and four nights.

"Ooooh fancy" Gerry grinned, showing off a bit of old school cheekiness.

"Shut up Gerry!...The War Crimes Squad is doing brilliantly at the moment. We've solved 150 cases in the last 11 months." She revealed some interesting facts about how her first year of her new job had gone from strength to strength.

"Wow that's...that's very impressive." Steve expressed his surprise after hearing this.

They pulled away after sharing their pleasant hug but remained standing alongside one another.

"So why are you here then?" Gerry asked her. He raised his left eyebrow and looked curious, regarding her early homecoming arrival for Christmas in London.

"Well the reason why I'm here, talking you at this certain moment is because I'd love to invite you both to come with me and Max, to the Royal Albert Hall tomorrow night. We're going to see Andre Rieu's last performance of the year there."

"Really? I don't know what to say." Steve felt a bit lost for words. Classic music wasn't one of his favourite types of music, but hey ho, perhaps it was worth agreeing to go to the concert tomorrow night.

"I thought you were going to say you were getting married and you wanted me to give you away at your wedding." Gerry embarrassingly had misread her signals and blurted out what he thought, she might have actually been wishing to tell him and Steve, in confidence.

"Not quite yet. If I did want to ask you that Gerry, I'd be emailing you my happy news as soon as possible. So back to answering my question. What do you reckon? are the two of you in or out on going to Andre Rieu concert?"

"Alright I'll go, dress up in style" Steve smiled, as he agreed to come to the concert.

"I'll come too." Gerry was happy to accept the invitation.

Celebrating Christmas in one big style was always one way Gerry preferred doing. - Getting multiple chances to sing Xmas songs on the Karaoke and taking the grandchildren to the nearest outdoor Ice Skating rink were a few of his favourite highlights he liked doing this time of year.

**xxxxx**

Esther was planting seeds in the back garden, while Brian was typing on his computer as he usually did everyday. Today he had kept himself busy, by typing up the last few sentences of Chapter 3 of his first crime novel, which he'd named Inside the Mind of a Good Detective. He had based the lead character DI Harry Andrews on himself and created three other characters - Melanie Stewart, DCI Stephen Standing & DS Robbie McGregor.

As a matter of fact, he had also based these devised fictional characters on Sandra, Gerry and Steve.

Just then there was a knock on the letterbox, Brian abandoned the computer for a few seconds and went to go and answer the door. He assumed it would probably be one of those nuisance door salesman selling something or handing leaflets out. Perhaps it might be British Gas/Scottish Power people, who were trying to sweet talk residents into switching the gas/energy to one of these particular companies.

Before he opened the door, he caught a glimpse of the person standing on the other side of it. When he did get round to answering the door, he greeted Sandra with a joyful smile.

"So good to see you again. What brings you back to London?" He asked her on the front doorstep.

"Max wants to spend Christmas at her sister's house in Camden and he's also bought me and him tickets to see Andre Rieu in concert at the Royal Albert Hall."

"That sounds brilliant. Esther's a fan of his music."

"Is she?"

"Yes, she's had me listening to his latest album."

"How would you feel, if I invited you and Esther, come with me and Max to the concert tomorrow night. That's if you haven't got anything planned." Sandra came out and asked her cheerful friend.

"No we haven't...We'll be there...You said Max bought two tickets, didn't you?" Brian confirmed that he and Esther would clearly love to attend the concert.

She revealed something to him, which she didn't mention to Gerry and Steve back at the UCOS office. "Yes he did. Then again, I sneaked onto his computer when he wasn't looking and purchased four more tickets."

"How very sneaky of you...I'm guessing Gerry and Steve are coming to the concert as well?" Brian asked her.

"Gerry said, he wouldn't miss it for the world." She smiled, obviously she was lying of course.

"Do you fancy coming in for a tea?" He asked.

"No sorry I can't. I meeting Max for a coffee in Piccadilly Circus. I promise I'll bring him around and introduce the both of you, tomorrow morning." Sandra pledged she would definitely do this. The two friends shared a hug before she eventually left.

**End of Chapter**

**Any reviews are welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Night at the Royal Albert Hall**

**Chapter 2**

Gerry couldn't resist mumbling to himself, while Steve was now studying a few famous romantic movie quotes online. Sandra's best attempts to talk some sense into the both of them had fallen on deaf ears. As the pair of them were still squabbling and behaving competitively - attempting to outsmart the other by maintaining they knew the best and legendary chat up lines.

Steve eventually believed they were acting rather silly fools. It was no wonder they had been left to their own devices in the UCOS office, for most of the morning. Danny and Sasha couldn't bear another moment longer, having to listen to their colleagues daily moaning and grumbling.

"Oh come on, this is stupid. Me and you Gerry, we shouldn't be behaving like desperate ladies men, pinning all our hopes on when, either of us might find true love next."

Gerry had given Sandra's words of encouragement for the last half an hour, some well good thought and guessed that the both of them might as well leave any discussion of their personal lives alone, for the time being at least. "Yeah, perhaps Sandra was right. Well we do tend to get up everyone else's goat, when end up boring them by discussing our love lives."

"You don't say" Steve hinted, with a telling smile as he walked around the evidence table.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Gerry asked, wondering whether his friend was trying to be funny.

"Nothing..." Steve held his hands up in protest. "Nothing. Anyway shouldn't you and I be making a start on some evidence files, that Sasha's left on our desks, for us to sort out between ourselves." He really didn't want to drop behind with whatever these set chores were and so he tried to motivate his laid back colleague into doing some work around the office and helping out with the evidence files.

"Yes she did say, me and you were asking for a right telling off, if we kept on messing around like, two misbehaving and naive childish fools. Can't say I blame her for calling us that." Steve said.

"Well she must have the patience of a saint."

"You see that's what I thought as well."

Gerry's thoughts soon drifted back to the meet up at the Royal Albert Hall later that evening. "That reminds me, what time do you want to meet me this evening?, you know before we head to go to the concert."

"Hm I haven't given that much thought yet...Say what about 6 O'Clock, on the corner of your street." Steve honestly hadn't thought too far ahead yet to this evening, however he was still more than capable of recommending a suitable time for him and Gerry to meet up.

"Blimey you're certainly more quicker on the draw than me, at arranging meet ups and scheduling things, Steve. Getting outdone by a Scot, don't think I was counting on that ever happening to me." Well that certain fact was now confirmed, according to Gerry, he tried not to kick up, too much of a fuss about it. For some reason his Scottish friend just couldn't keep a straight face and this began to started to have an immediate effect on his Cockney friend.

Before they knew it, both men burst out laughing aloud. The two UCOS colleagues didn't really seem to care who heard them, as their laughter escalated even higher.

"Oh I enjoy this Gerry, me and you joking around like a comedy double act. It's what makes coming to work feel somewhat less stressful." Steve smiled.

**xxxxx**

Sandra was in her hotel room, she was busy getting herself dolled up for this evening's exciting concert. She had styled her hair, doing it in hair bun and leaving it down, to rest at the back of her neck. She looked fabulous in her silver sparkling dress. There was no doubt that she had put some great consideration, into what type of dress she wished to wear for this evening.

Well she deserved to enjoy herself, she felt she had deserved to. This past year had gone from strength to strength for her, after starting her first full year with the War Crimes team. She had helped them to successfully convict a German man, who they'd had pinned up on their most wanted list for the last 25 years. He had gone undetected throughout Germany and France but the team had made a breakthrough, when she came across a recent reported crime and someone who had described in their witness statement, the description of the suspect. From there she matched this description to the wanted German criminal, her team then had traced him and arrested him in Dusseldorf.

Max wandered around in the hotel room, seeking something from his suitcase. He turned and gazed over, to see Sandra looking absolutely beautiful. "You look amazing..."

"And?" She challenged him to add some an extra comment to his verdict.

"Like a Hollywood Starlet." He impressed her with what he mentioned next. Well obviously she felt touched and warmed by his loving comment.

"What time is it?" She asked, while putting her earrings in.

"It's 5:30, we've got 40 minutes to get ready." Max told her. Well she had beaten him to it, he knew that she always preferred to compose herself and get ready as soon as possible, even for when the two of them occasionally went out for dinner together.

So now it was his turn to prepare himself for this evening's meet up with Sandra's delightful friends. Of course seeing as he was French, he would do his utmost by using his good mannered French manners, for when he eventually gets introduced to Brian and Esther, who he hadn't met yet.

**xxxxx**

Brian wasn't a fan of smartening himself for special occasions because he really didn't see the point of it, if truth be told. He had never taken well to being told to wear a tie or one those black/red bow ties. So instead of wearing dinner suits, he liked to wear one of his best shirts and dark blue trousers. Well Esther didn't mind how he looked in those certain clothes.

"Bloody freezing out here..." Brian said, he swore he could hear his teeth chattering together while he was shivering as he and Esther stood outside the main entrance of the Royal Albert Hall.

"Well I have told you many times, you should have chosen a better overcoat for tonight. You've worn that one everyday for the last 11 years, perhaps it's time you considered a second choice overcoat." Esther's words were without doubt, thought provoking. Hopefully Brian might take them into consideration.

"I know...I know...you must think, I behave like a right fusspot over what clothes I'd like to wear and what clothes I don't like to wear." Brian assumed he was probably most likely getting on her nerves with this unhelpful behaviour. Just how exactly had she succeeded with retaining her patience, by not snapping at him, god only knows.

"Not really. It's always down to you, what type of clothes you would rather wear. No sign of anyone turning up yet.." She changed the subject of their conversation, to the main reason, as to why they were waiting around, for their friends to turn up.

"Still I can't wait to watch Andre Rieu in person and for him to dazzle everyone in the audience with his dexterous violin skills." The buzz of excitement in Esther's voice was pretty clear to hear. "Just how big is the Royal Albert Hall inside and how many seats does it have?" She asked, out of curiosity.

"Well all I know is that, it was opened in 1871 by Queen Victoria and it's vast internal auditorium is 185 feet wide by 219 feet long covered by a glazed dome constructed of wrought iron girders. It takes up to 5,272 seats. I could go into more details but I'd be keeping everyone here all night if that happened, I wouldn't want you missing out on watching the concert tonight."

Esther gave him an expressive peck on the cheek. "You can always tell me, when we get home. We'd better be heading inside soon." She suggested, she started to realize how very cold it was becoming this evening.

"You know, I've lost count how many times you've listened to his latest album since I bought it for you, love..." Brian said, suddenly out of the blue.

"I have absolutely no idea myself.." She gave an upbeat smile.

Soon enough the married couple, overheard and instantly recognized the unmistakable sound of Gerry's voice coming up closer, behind the both of them. - Their long-time friend could certainly moan, laugh and win a medal for it, for England alright. They couldn't make out, what he was getting in a pickle about now.

Steve was asking his friend, why his Sat-Nav hadn't acted very reliable for getting them to the Albert Hall. "Besides I thought you knew all of London, off by heart. Talk about almost getting the both of lost, for ages."

"What you talking about? I got us in the end, so you can't stop complaining mate." Gerry smiled at him. Steve couldn't find a perfect response to bite back, so he felt it was best to leave matters there, fearing he might make an idiot of himself if he went on and on.

They soon turned their attentions to Brian and Esther, by greeting the couple with one or two friendly hugs and gracious handshakes.

"Good to see you mate." Gerry told Brian.

"You too Gerry. So that's why you and Steve were both late then."

"So...doesn't bother me that we're a little late.." Gerry glanced around them, he was expecting Sandra to surprisingly appear from the main entranceway of the building and for her to unleash her feisty side, by snapping at him. Yet she was nowhere to be seen.

"So where's Sandra then? I mean she did invite all of us to come here tonight." He asked.

"Maybe her and Max are inside, waiting for all of us to show our faces." Steve suggested, although he couldn't be too sure, that this might necessarily be true.

Around 8 minutes later, Sandra and Max did finally manage to arrive. She set tongues wagging amongst a few people and potential male admirers, who were attending the concert with their wives and girlfriends.

Apologies were made for lateness and before long they all headed inside. Brian and Max seemed to hit it off well, after finding out they both shared a liking for jigsaw puzzles and crosswords.

Everyone was very much looking forward to getting the opportunity of watching one of Andre Rieu's magical and enjoyable music performances.

"I know it's still only four days to go until Christmas, but can I just say it now. Merry Christmas Gerry, Steve, Brian and Esther. I hope you all have the best one yet." She gave a relaxing smile, before they eventually went into the main concert arena.

**End of Chapter**

**Any reviews are welcome**


End file.
